Let Go
by doctorwarren
Summary: Peter helps Olivia deal with her emotions. A poor excuse for smut with a little bit of angst.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the mistakes (unbetaed, be warned).

* * *

Peter found Olivia in the storage room among rows of aluminum shelves filled with boxes covered in dust and wrapped in spider webs. She was sitting on the ground, one knee bent, one leg extended and her head resting against the wall as she looked out the small rectangle of a window that let the moonlight in.

He stood right outside the door and watched her. She looked the spit image of defeat, like someone whose legs couldn't carry them anymore. Her lips moved, pursed, turned slightly to one side like they did every time she was upset. Then, her head turned slowly towards him, and she started talking, that velvety voice even when hushed in the quiet of the night, filling every corner of the room.

"How did you find me here?"

Peter took a few steps and stood unsure on the doorway. "I wasn't exactly looking. I was just… walking around the lab, making sure everyone was safe."

She looked up at him, the cool light of the moon illuminating her face and giving her green eyes a grayish tint, "Can't sleep either?"

He shook his head. A joke about Walter talking in his sleep automatically came to the tip of his tongue, but he didn't have the energy to tell. Instead, he walked in the room and with a grunt he sat opposite from her, resting his back against the cool metal of one of the shelves. The place was so small that they sat close enough to touch, their legs parallel to each other but in opposite directions. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he felt uncertain so he kept his hands to himself.

Silence settled around them as he stared at her as she stared at the window. It didn't feel like it had been that long ago that he had felt the warmth of her naked body against him, her fingers delicately tracing the line of his arm down to his wrist and back up as she lay on his chest.

He had missed her every single day.

"I want to cry, but I can't." He was surprised she started talking, the foreign frailty of her strangled voice putting him on alert.

He waited.

She briefly shook her head, but her lips remained shut.

And he waited.

When nothing came, his hand stretched out, and, a second before they touched her calf, he almost regretted it, afraid to test the frail boundaries between them. But then, she wrapped her arms loosely around herself and still looking at the small window, she spoke again.

"I have this feeling right here." She touched the left side of her chest, finally moving her eyes to his as if begging his understanding. "It's eating me up inside, and I feel like if I cry, it's going to go away, but I can't."

"Why not?" His own voice sounded strange to him, coming from a dry and constricted place in the back of his throat.

"I don't know. I've held it for so long, I guess, trying to stay strong, afraid to lose it completely... I can't bring myself to let go anymore."

Peter own chest ached. He quickly felt himself spiral down from the heights of the happiness he had been feeling from having his family back together to the dark pit of his inability to make Olivia happy.

It had been a fairly good day overall, and he had been very satisfied that they had accomplished a mission and returned to the lab safe and sound. No matter how hopeless their condition was, he couldn't help but every day feel grateful his family was back together and intact. He hadn't been able to see much past that. Everything else seemed like nothing close to the pain he had once felt. And now that that wound was stitched up and healing, he caught himself feeling like he could withstand anything, win any battle.

But just one look at Olivia and he was defeated, taken back to the time when he had failed as a father and a husband.

Sitting on that cold floor watching her lost in a maze of self blame and unable to let herself walk through it, made him feel useless all over again. His brain went blank, overwhelmed by compassion and incapable of thinking of one single word that could comfort her. His whole body ached for one thing though, to hold her. And so he did it.

Throwing caution to the wind, he first squeezed her leg, then, he grabbed her hand, pulling her in as he moved towards her, their bodies meeting in the middle. He felt her fragile form curl up against his chest as his arms enveloped her, engaging all his muscles into a tight hold reassuring her that she was safe, that if she let go, he'd catch her, pick up the pieces and keep them safe until she could put them back together.

In the cool air of the room, her body so close lighted a fire inside his body.

He had missed her so...

For the months after they had lost Etta, he had wanted to touch her so badly, not just to comfort but seeking comfort. But she had gone completely stoic around him, and he couldn't bring himself to break that wall. The last time he had felt her close like that, was the first morning after the invasion. The sun had started rising and they had met at a local hospital after being all over town looking for their daughter, thinking that if they split they'd be able to find her faster.

That day, after they wordlessly looked at each other their arms empty, Olivia had cried. In the middle of that emergency room overpopulated with people wrecked in more levels than the physical one, she completely let go of her tight hold on her emotions and cried. And he had held her as he had held onto the slippery sense of hope that was keeping him standing.

For days after they split he had thought back to that moment, wishing and hoping he would be able to hold her again even if it was during a moment of pain. And now, he finally was.

His lips found her forehead in another attempt to feel close, to tell her he was there for her, that he was hers and all she had to do was take him.

He ran the tip of his nose down the bridge of hers, attracted by the softness of her skin. His hand found her face, molding itself to her jaw, allowing his thumb to brush against her cheek marveling on the soft feel.

Her eyes closed, and she leaned into his hand. "Help me let go," she whispered, a pained line forming between her eyebrows giving her face that look that made every cell in his body want to go through hell and high water to wipe it away.

So, he kissed her.

The feel of her lips awakened so many memories inside him. How her breasts filled his hands. How her nipples felt rough and yet soft against his tongue. How she moaned and then laughed when he nibbled on the skin of her belly. How her pointy hipbone hit his. How her cool hand squeezed his shoulders.

Suddenly, every other feeling vanished and he became consumed with need for her. His hand moved to the back of her head and he pulled away from her lips looking into her eyes, dilated pupils staring back at him. Her breathing was already ragged, hot against his face. He kissed her again, and, this time, she opened her mouth to him.

Her tongue was warm and rough, prodding inside his mouth as she cupped his face. He moved his hand down her sides and under her shirt, the feel of her skin against his fingertips sending a shiver through his body.

Before he knew what was going on, he was laying her on the ground and moving over her body. Her hands found their way under his shirt tensing muscles and causing shivers everywhere they touched. Soon his shirt was gone, and, as he concentrated on the feel of her breast through her bra, she managed to open his pants and stick her hand inside his boxers.

He pulled away from her lips, hiding his face against her neck and moaned. Without thinking twice, or even once for that matter, his trembling fingers found the button of her jeans, then the zipper, the edge of her underwear, her soft hair, to the slippery silky warmth of her folds.

Feeling her body literally undulate under his, he touched her clit, slipping his fingers down to her entrance and then back up again, applying just the right amount of pressure to drive her crazy. Her body tensed underneath his, hands digging the side of his arms, nails nearly perforating skin.

His tongue started tasting the salty skin of her neck, and, soon, she pushed him away not even giving him a chance to get confused before she grabbed the hem of her own shirt and slipped it over her head and off, arching her back up to unclasp her black bra and toss it aside too.

Knowing what she wanted, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple enjoying her low moan as he kept working on her with his fingers, feeling her grow wetter every time he slipped them down to her opening.

Peter was more than content just kissing and touching her, the feelings exacerbated by the amount of time he had been unable to do so. His erection was making itself present inside his boxers, but he was honestly ok just running his fingers down her folds, occasionally entering her and feeling her contract around him while his mouth lavished her breasts, kissing, nibbling, and sucking.

But her hands found him again, pushing his underwear aside to run the palm of her hand up and down his length. He moved his head away from her chest, leaning on his right arms to look at her face, searching her eyes.

Truth was he didn't know what he was doing. Half of his brain wasn't working, the other half was consumed by the need to be near her, to feel her, to grab onto anything she'd offer to help him bridge that gap they had dug between them.

Her eyes, too, were uncertain, but that line still ran between them and they begged him.

She moved again, her hand left him, and her hips moved up brushing the side of his. He let go of her gaze and looked down to see her push her pants and underwear down kicking them out with shoes and socks in the process.

He withdrew his fingers and ran them up her thighs all the way to her knees, squeezing her muscles when her hand found his cock again.

His eyes closed, and his lips moved blindly towards her. Her mouth was inviting. Their kiss was slow and gentle. Her other hand grabbed his and moved it back between her legs, pressing it down as she moved her hips up.

He concentrated on the kiss and the feeling of her warm and wet against his fingers. After a few strokes, he moved between her legs, and he let her hand guide him inside. As he slipped in, he broke away from the kiss, rested his forehead against hers and thought of nothing else. The feel of her soft, wet and warm inner muscles grabbing, practically pulling him in, consumed his whole body and made even breathing difficult.

Carefully, he bent his elbows letting the rest of his body rest against hers just enough that their skin touched but not too much that he crushed her. Once her lips searched his, and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, he allowed his hips to thrust gently.

They moved together, every time he slid out, she'd move her hips up and swallow him again. Their lips never left one another and soon the pressure built. The tingles and little explosions started in the inside of his thighs and his lower belly. He held on, slowed down, pressing himself in, letting her grab him tight without pulling out, hoping he'd delay the inevitable for as long as he could. But her muscles started spasming against him and her body shuddered, her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in. She opened her mouth wide in a silent moan as her hips buckled underneath him with the force of her orgasm, causing that unmistakable heat to spread through his lower belly up towards his chest and down his legs, forcing him to let go.

He moved a hand down to the back of her knee and moved it up towards her chest, letting his orgasm rip through him as he pressed his hips even further into her causing both their bodies to move up with every thrust as he emptied himself inside her.

Then it all stopped. The whole world around them came to a standstill. They didn't move, didn't make a sound. All there was was the warm and wet feeling of their skin against one another. Their breaths warm rushes against each other's faces. Their hands still held tight, digging. It was as if they had frozen.

Until Olivia let go, her whole body going slack underneath him as if she had lost control over her muscles. Her face turned to one side, and her right hand unwrapped itself from his shoulder to come cup her mouth right before a sob escaped her lips.

And, finally, she cried.

* * *

I know. I just had to give them some sort of reunion. And of course I'd do it my own dirty mind way. I'd love to hear what you think, even if you think this sucks :)


End file.
